The Brains, the Brawns and the Magic
by The Shoshan Show
Summary: Join Tai-Lung, Shen, and Kai as they fight for justice, love and peace–protecting China one self deprecating beat down at a time
1. Chapter 1

_The entire training hall was a mess. Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors? Tuned to dust. Seven-Talon Rings? crushed metal and bits of wood. Jade Tortoise of Wisdom? Scattered all over the place like broken fine China. The only thing left standing, was a tall and muscular snow leopard. He was panting heavily and was kneeling. His entire body was on the verge of collapsing, but he felt so…ACOMPLISHED. He finally had beat his record of 27 seconds to just 19. All his years of training has finally payed off. His father will be so proud when he hears this. It was then, that a young tiger came into the room._

 _"_ _Tai-Tai?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Tai-Tai? Shifu said he wants you."_

 _"…_ _.."_

 _"_ _Tai-Tai where are yo–_ _ **GASP.**_ _TAI-LUNG!"_

 _The young tiger saw Tai-Lung surrounded by the mess that was the training hall, and immediately assumed the worse. She ran as quickly as her little legs could carry her, being careful enough to step over the sharp metal. The tiger had tears streaming down her young face._

 _"_ _Tai-Tai, are y-y-you ok?"_

 _Huh?_

 _"_ _Tigress, why are you crying?" Tai-Lung asked in confusion. "DID SOMEBODY_ _ **HURT**_ _YOU?!"_

 _"_ _I-I saw you on your knees and the t-t-training hall was destroyed and I-I I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"_

 _"_ _NOOO. No no no no no. NO. I'm fine Tigress, see?"_

 _He got up and lifted her into his arms._

 _"_ _See? I was just tired." Tai-lung began to carry Tigress out of the room. "Aaaww, you were worried about your big brother? I'm flattered," he joked._

 _Tigress scoffed. "Me? Worried about YOU? In your dreams. I was just worried that we were under attack."_

 _"_ _Sure you were. What did you come get me for?"_

 _"_ _Shifu wants to see you in the kitchen. Do you think it has something to do with the Dragon scroll?!" Tigress wanted her big brother's dream become a reality and be chosen as the Dragon Warrior. He worked so hard for that title. He deserved it._

 _"_ _Maybe. You never know kitten."_

 _When Tai-Lung finally saw Shifu, he put Tigress down and started to walk over to his father. "GOOD LUCK TAI-TAI!"_

 _"_ _Thank you, kitten."_

 _Tai-Lung reached Shifu and bowed with his fist in his open palm. "Master, I heard you asked for my presence, Is something the matter?"_

 _"_ _Everything is fine Tai-Lung. I called you here at the request of Oogway." Shifu began to grin, "Tai-Lung…I think It's time."_

 _"_ _Really? You think so?"_

 _"_ _Yes. And I know that you will be chosen. You MUST be chosen. You're too much of an accomplished warrior not to be." Shifu had the most earnest look on his face when he said what he said next. "You are going to make me..SO proud. Remember that._

 _Tai-Lung bent down and hugged his father with so much love. Shifu always encourage and made him feel loved."Thank you Master."_

 _It was then that Oogway Finally arrived. "Friends, I've returned."_

 _Both Shifu and Tai-Lung bowed with their fist in their open palm. "Master."_

 _"_ _Rise, no need for such formalities." Obeying their master, they both rose._

 _Oogway turned to Tai-Lung, "Tai-Lung,"_

 _"_ _Yes master?"_

 _"_ _Shifu and I have called you here to discuss an important topic." While talking, the three men started to walk off into the Hall of Heros."Now, we all know the reason why we called you here," said Oogway. He began to walk around Tai-Lung, "Now Tai-Lung, I am aware of how much you've grown over the years, both physically AND spiritually, and really took that into consideration," Oogway said, "I've also considered your... motive... for becoming the Dragon Warrior." Oogway finally stopped with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Tai-Lung, but you are not the Dragon Warrior."_

 _Tai-Lung was in disbelief, "What?"_

 _"_ _Tai-Lung, I'm truly sorry, but there is too much darkness in your heart. Your intentions are not for the right reason," Oogway placed a hand on Tai-Lung's shoulder, "So, I must say with a heavy heart, that you are not the Dragon Warrior."_

 _Tai-Lung couldn't believe what he was hearing. He has worked his ASS off, training for that title. From the moment he was told the story of the Dragon warrior, it has been his DREAM to obtain the Dragon scroll and to become a hero. Shifu had told him countless and numerous times how there was greatness in his future–how he would be chosen. He said he was going to make him PROUD. How is he to do that now?_

 _Tai-Lung turned to his master–expecting him to stand-up for him._

 _And he did._

 _"_ _Master, surely you must be mistaken, you know just as much as I do that he's dedicated and passionate about Kung-Fu."_

 _"_ _I am aware, and like I said before, I took that into consideration, but his heart is too tainted to be chosen."_

 _Shifu couldn't believe this. He would not–no, he REFUSED to stand by as his son's dream was taken away from him. "Master, with all due respect, what darkness could possibly be in his heart? He has saved THOUSANDS of people, defeated the evilest of villains and gives his services to everyone in the village, no matter how small the problem."_

 _Oogway couldn't believe how ignorant Shifu was to Tai-Lung's true feelings. "Shifu, I KNOW of all of the good the boy has done, but it's his motive for doing them that holds him back."_

 _Shifu was in UTTER confusion. "MASTER, WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG WITH HIS MOTIVES?! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, ENLIGHTEN ME._ _ **WHY CAN'T MY SON BE THE DRAGON WARRIOR?**_ _!"_

 _Oogway placed a hand on Shifu's shoulder, "Shifu, calm down, no need to get so worked up, old friend." Oogway began to demonstrate deep breaths, "Do it with me." Shifu obeyed and took deep breaths too. "Are you calm now?"_

 _Shifu sighed, "Yes master, I am calm."_

 _Oogway turned to Tai-Lung, "Tai-Lung, I understand how much you wanted to be chosen and I'm not trying to kill your dream, but your heart and spirit is just not ready," Oogway placed a hand on Tai-Lung's shoulder, "Do you understand child?"_

 _Tai-Lung didn't want to hear it anymore. "Master," Tai-Lung said as he bowed down to Oogway. Then he got up and calmly left the room._

 _Tai-Lung was in his room, laying in bed. He felt utterly useless. He failed his father, and he could never come back from that. He probably didn't love him–didn't want to even LOOK at him anymore. That's when he heard the soft pitter-patter of his master's feet._

 _"_ _Tai-Lung, are you in here?"_

 _"No."_

 _He was here to tell him how much of a disappointment he was. "Tai-Lung, can I please come in?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _Shifu came inside anyways and closed the door. Tai-Lung was standing with his back to his master._

 _"I thought I said no."_

 _Shifu sighed, "Tai-lung, please look at me."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _LOOK AT ME_ _ **!"**_

 _Tai-lung reluctantly turned to him, expecting a look of disappointment. And Shifu was disappointed._

 _In himself._

 _Shifu had tears in his eyes, ready to cry. "Tai-Lung, I am..so..SORRY. I never meant for this to happen or to hurt you like this. I shouldn't have filled your head with hopes of being chosen, only for you to be denied. I shouldn't have lead you on like this. I shouldn't have killed your dream. For that, I apologize."_

 _Tai-Lung was in utter confusion. "Why are you saying sorry? I was the one that failed YOU. You believed that I was to be chosen, that I would be a hero and I failed you. You wanted me to be great–to a be a LEGEND-and I failed you. You said I would make you proud...and I failed you." Tai-Lung's eyes was filled to the brim with tears._

 _Shifu slowly walked up to Tai-Lung and grabbed his hand, "Tai-Lung, you have not and never will fail me. I was wrong for telling you those things," Shifu confessed" And you should be able to be who you WANT to be. You don't need some silly title to tell you that. Never let anyone tell you otherwise," he exclaimed. "I am so proud to be the father of both you and your sister, and I will love both of you, no matter what you decide to become. Always be true to yourself. If you want to be a dancer, a doctor, a comedian, a janitor, shoot– A NOODLE MAKER, just know that that I will always be proud of both of you, because a father's love is unconditional."_

 _Tai-Lung embraced his father, never wanting to let go_

 _"_ _Tai-Tai? Are you in here?"_

 _Tigress came into the room and was completely caught off guard when she was immediately embraced by both her father and brother. "Are you guys ok?"_

 _"_ _Tigress, you mean the absolute world to me, did you know that?"_

 _Tigress was utterly confused, but welcomed the embrace, so she hugged back. And so, they held each other, never wanting to let go._

 _Like a real family._

 _"_ _Never forget Tai-Lung," Shifu said._

 _Tai-Lung_

Tai-Lung

TAI-LUNG!

 **TAI-LUNG!**

"AAAhh." Tai-Lung fell from his chair and hit his head. He looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes. "Goodness Kai, do you have to be that loud?"

Kai looked at him in annoyance, "I called 20 times and you wouldn't wake up _Tai-Lung_."

"You could've just lightly tapped me, not make me go DEAF!"

"Yea, but it wouldn't be as fun."

"Will you two imbeciles shut-up?" said a white and red peacock. "We've hit land."

"Oh, really? Good looking out Shen," Tai-Lung yawned. That was some dream he had. "You guys ready?"

"You know it," Kai said ready to fight.

"Let's just get this over with," Shen said ready to leave.

"Alright gang, let's move out. We got a mission to complete."


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Earlier

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!" Shifu roared. He and Tai-Lung were in the Dragon Grotto after Tai-Lung asked to speak with him. Shifu was a small and fluffy ball of frustration, with the most menacing look on his face. Tai-Lung on the other hand, was pretty nervous and wanted to flee, but refused to show it and stood his ground.

"Where is this foolishness coming from?! You have no reason to leave!" While Shifu was having his mini episode, Tai-Lung politely waited for him to calm down before continuing. _Geez, I knew he wasn't going to like my decision, but I didn't think he would freak out THIS much._

"Master," Tai-Lung sighed, "I have to go. I can't stay here. You heard what Oogway said." he spoke softly. "I have darkness in my heart and if I don't stop it from growing now, then–." He paused and exhaled slowly. "Master, I beg you to please grant me permission to go."

"Is that what this is about? Oogway's denial?" Shifu questioned. "Tai-Lung, nobody's perfect. We all have our flaws, but that doesn't make us terrible people." He spoke with understanding. "And even if you do have darkness, you don't have to leave to rid yourself of it. You can stay here and we can fight it...together."

Tai-Lung was really touched by his master's words, but it only gave him more conflicted feelings.

 _Which is exactly what he wanted. Damn it._

"Master, I understand how much you want me to stay, but no amount of pleading or manipulation with my feelings can will me away from my intentions." Tai-Lung said with a stoic expression.

 _Gods damn it, I thought I was getting to him._ "And why can't you stay here? It'll be no different from going out there." Shifu said with agitation.

Tai-Lung was just as annoyed as Shifu. "If it's no different then, let me go."

"No."

Tai-Lung began to growled in frustration. "Ugh, Shifu, staying here will be no help to me! If anything, it will only be holding me back."

"By the gods, you were always such a dramatic child." Shifu muttered while rubbing his temple. "How can the Palace be holding you back when we made you the man that you are today: a strong, and dedicated warrior with best of intentions."

Tai-Lung looked at his master in controlled anger. "I do _not_ have the best of intentions. _Never_ say that." His face began to soften into a sad frown, avoiding Shifu's eyes, "I am corrupt." Tai-Lung then looked his master in the eyes. "Before yesterday, I thought I knew who I was and what I was meant to do and be in this world. I was going to be the legendary Dragon Warrior, and nothing was going to steer me away from my goal. But now, ever since Oogway's denial, I don't know why I'm even alive anymore." He sighed. "Master, I need to, to go _find_ myself and the only way for me to truly achieve that is if I say good bye and go."

Shifu stared at his son in contained anger. How could Tai-Lung do this to him? How dare he leave like this? He loved him like no other and this was how he repaid him; by abandoning him. Well good luck with that. "It's _always_ about Tai-Lung and what _Tai-Lung_ needs, isn't it?"

"Master, that's not–"

" _You_ need to leave. _You_ need to go find yourself. _You_ need to not be held back." Shifu said while walking closer and closer to Tai-Lung.

"You know that–"

"Well, what about what _everyone else_ needs!?" He exclaimed while pulling Tai-Lung down to his level and looking him dead in the eye. "The valley still needs their protector, Tigress still needs her brother and I!" he paused. "I still need my son." He finished softly as he finally let Tai-Lung go. There was a long moment of silence between the two. "You are to train until the setting of the sun. After that, you may do as you please. We are done talking of this matter." Shifu said as he began to walk away.

"Master, you can't just–"

"I said we're done!" Shifu said in vexation.

If there was one thing constant about Tai-Lung, it was that he was stubborn and never knew when to stop. So, you could already guess that Tai-Lung damn well wasn't about to end it with Shifu right then and there. "No Shifu," he said with a slight smirk, voice filled with determination, "we're not done here, only taking a break." Then he bowed with a fist in an open palm. "Master," and walked away.

Shifu closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. He could already feel an oncoming migraine and was not too excited about it. "What am I to do master?"

Oogway slowly walked into the room with a small grin. "That was some confrontation, wasn't it?" he said jokingly.

"I don't understand how he has this-this-this _mindset_ of leaving and abandoning us?" Shifu said while turning to his master with a look of misunderstanding. "And it's all because he gets denied the scroll. He acts as if everything has changed and will never go back to how it once was."

"Maybe we need change."

"What?" Shifu said. "I'm sorry master, and I don't mean to sound juvenile, but are you taking his side in the matter?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Oogway gave a long sigh. "Really, what I should be saying is that I'm on nobody's side, but if I were to be honest, then yes, I am in agreement with Tai-Lung." When Oogway saw Shifu's look of hurt and slight betrayal, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should let go of things and let nature take its course." While Shifu and Oogway were talking, Tigress came into the room and appeared to be looking for something. "And start worrying about more important matters." Oogway said while turning Shifu's attention over to Tigress.

* * *

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure."

"Why won't you let me go get lunch by myself?"

It was almost three hours since Tai-Lung and Shifu's confrontation. When Tai-Lung left, he went out with what appeared to be a calm attitude, when in reality, he was fuming. For three hours, he, yet again, tuned the training hall into shambles. Nothing was saved from his wrath, much to the chagrin of Zeng. Now both he and Tigress were walking down the thousand steps to go get lunch in the valley. It was taking them a while, but they really didn't mind. Of course, Tai-Lung could have easily jumped from the top of the steps and land in the valley without breaking a sweat, but he didn't like the idea of leaving Tigress alone to walk the entire stairs without any company. Plus, the walk helped him clear his head and relax.

"Shifu lets me go, but whenever I'm about to leave, you always appear out of nowhere and claim that you need to go with me. Why?" Tigress asked with a pouty face.

"Because, I don't like seeing you go to the valley by yourself."

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe for a child your age to be alone in a public area."

"Why?"

Tai-Lung smirked. "Because If I'm not there then _boys_ will see just how pretty you are and will wanna kiss and hug you." He teased while giving his sister a nuggie. The real reason why he didn't let Tigress go by herself was because he was often plagued with thoughts of bandits raiding the valley while she was by herself or getting kidnaped. Of course, he voiced these concerns to his master, but Shifu honestly didn't see what the problem was.

Tigress made a rather disgusted face. " _Eeeewww._ Kissing is disgusting and nasty and boys are the worst. They'll do nice things for you, but it's never sincere, they only want one thing in the end."

Tai-Lung made a face. _Only want one thing in the end? Where is she getting this from?_ He rose an eyebrow. "And what would that one thing be?"

Tigress shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, they never tell me what it is."

"And who is _they?"_

"Mistress Mei-Ling of course!" Tigress said cheerfully.

Mei-Ling was a "friend _"_ of Shifu's that would come to the palace on occasions (like once every other month) to talk of important business. She was an attractive fox with _quite_ the diva attitude. She was often a bit vulgar and quite seductive, but it was often times unintended. Mei-Ling _adored_ Tai-Lung and Tigress. Both before and after Mei-Ling and Shifu's conversations, Mei-Ling would always spend time with Tai-Lung and Tigress. She would ask them how they were doing, bring back gifts for them and would even spend "girl time" with Tigress. She'd stay for a maximum of five days until her departure, with promises to come back (and a mysteriously red faced Shifu).

Tai-Lung sighed. _So much for having a good womanly role model._ "Tigress."

"Yeah?"

"No more girl time with mistress Mei-Ling."

* * *

Tai-Lung and Tigress finally made it down to the valley after another ten minutes. The valley was crowded with people all walking to different destinations. Soon, the feline duo arrived at the entrance of a courtyard of a restaurant, with a huge sign saying 'Noodles, Dumplings and more'. The courtyard was filled with people eating lunch and chatting with each other and in the middle of all the commotion was a small, middle aged goose rushing back and forth from each table, looking like a chicken with its head cut off. It wasn't too long until the goose saw the two at the entrance.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite customers!" the goose exclaimed.

Tigress ran up to the goose with open arms and a big smile. " !" She said as she tackled the poor goose and practically crushed him in the biggest hug she could give. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too Tigress." he managed to wheeze out.

"Tigress be mindful of your strength. Don't kill the poor man." Tai-Lung smirked.

"Oh, it's no problem at all; in fact, I welcome it!" responded. The hug may have been a tad bit uncomfortable, but he was big on hugs and children, so he didn't mind. Mr. Ping soon led the two to a table near the kitchen where they sat down to eat. "So, what will it be today? The usual?"

"Yeah." Tai-Lung responded with a slight grin.

"Two bowls of noodles and one plate of dumplings coming up then!" said cheerfully as he walked off.

The feline duo sat down with Tigress (unsurprisingly) asking a question.

"Tai?"

"Yep."

Tigress continued with slight trepidation in her voice. She didn't know whether or not for she would get scolded for asking, but she was curious. "What were you and Shifu talking about this morning? I was walking past the Dragon Grotto when I heard you and master yelling."

Tai-Lung had no idea as to what to say. How could he tell his six-year-old sister that he had planned on leaving without her? Ever since she came to the Jade Palace, Tigress and Tai-Lung had loved each other like the siblings they literally never had. When Tigress would cry about how much of a monster she was, her big brother would always be there to dry the tears and treat her to mooncakes. When Tai-Lung felt inadequate or insecure about his training, his baby sister would always draw him a picture of him being the greatest Kung-Fu master. He knew how selfish it was of him to leave her behind, but what other choice did he have? He knew very well that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't take the young child with him.

"Tigress, what species are you?" Tai-Lung asked, while leaning forward on his arms.

"A tiger of course!" She responded proudly for knowing the answer. "I have sharp claws and teeth and orange fur with black stripes. Everyone can see that."

"And how long have you been aware of this?"

"Since I was born!"

"Ok, so you're a tiger. You know it, everybody else knows it; you have no doubt and are absolutely sure that you are a tiger. You've been knowing this fact since the day you were born."

"Yep!"

"But what if someone told you that you were actually a panda?"

Tigress gave a look of confusion. "A panda? But that's impossible! I'm obviously a tiger." She said with confidence.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "How could anyone say that you're not a tiger; that person _must_ be a liar."

"But what if they were actually telling the truth?" Tai-Lung questioned.

"Me? Being a panda? I wouldn't know what to think; what to say. It's hard to explain." She responded a bit troubled.

"Try."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't feel like, well, _me._ Like I'm not Tigress." She explained.

Tai-Lung looked Tigress in the eye. "Well Tigress, that's kind of what I'm going through now." He said softly.

"You're a panda?!" Tigress exclaimed with surprise.

"Nooooo, no, no, no, no, that's not what I'm saying." Tai-Lung responded with widen eyes. "I'm saying that I don't know who I am anymore."

"What do you mean you don't know who you are? You're Tai-Lung!" Tigress said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you still didn't answer my question." For a six-year-old, Tigress was pretty smart.

"I'm getting there, hold your horses." Tai-Lung smirked. "But there's something I need to tell you that's related to what I just confessed."

"Okay, what?" Tigress asked in curiosity

He took a deep breath, "Tigress, I'm leaving." He said slowly.

Tigress gave him a unimpressed stare. "O…k? You leave all the time." she said matter–of–factly. "How is this any different? When do you think you're coming back?"

Tai-lung took another deep breath. Please don't over react like Shifu. "No Tigress, I'm leaving as in not coming back. Well at least not for most of the year, I'll come see you during holidays or on your birthday." Tai-Lung explained, hoping that it made things better for her to understand.

Tigress looked at Tai-Lung as if he grew a second head and was having a hard time comprehending on just _what_ he just said. "You're... _leaving?"_ she asked in disbelief.

Tai-Lung looked his sister in the eye and reached for her hand. "Look Tigress, I know you're not excited at all about this, but you have to understand–"

"NO!" Tigress shouted while yanking her hand away. "So this is what you and master were talking about!?" Tigress asked with a look of betrayal and anger. "Why would you want to leave me like this!?" Tears were developing in her eyes with a snarl on her face.

"Tigress you're beginning to make a scene." Tai-Lung said calmly but sternly. Tai-Lung knew that his sister wasn't going to be happy with the news, but he expected her to be more of a sobbing mess than a pissed off force of fury.

At this point the entire restaurant was quiet with all eyes on them. Some people stayed to watch the show while others, being mothers, began to leave, not wanting their children to be exposed to such drama.

"I don't care!" she all but screamed. "I-i-is the Valley not good enough for you? Are the people that l-l-love you not good enough for you? Am _I_ not good enough for you?!" her anger boiling over.

"WHAT?! _Noo!_ You are _more_ than enough for me Tigress." Tai-Lung responded in a desperate attempt to calm her down. He walked over to his sister and took hold of her face while drying the tears. "I'm just not good enough for myself." Tai-Lung said in a gently voice.

"Don't touch me!" Tigress yelled as she pushed her brother away and backed from him. Soon, she began to sob. "You're the o-o-only one I have that doesn't…hate me. You t-t-told me that we would always be brother and sister and that you would never leave me." Tigress was rubbing her face every which way to try to stop the tears, but of course it didn't work. "You're a big fat lier!" She said before running out of the restaurant.

"Tigress!" Tai-Lung yelled as he ran out of the restaurant, chasing after her. When he couldn't find her in the crowd, he stopped himself to calm him of his nerves. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

* * *

Author's note:

I don't know Tai, what have you done? I guess we'll just have to find out in the next chapter (that may or may not take another three months to write (^_^)* hehehe)

I know this has nun to do w/ the main plot of the story, but don't worry, I'M GETTING THERE DANG IT!

Hope you enjoyed. Shows over.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a big fat lier!"

"Tigress, wait! Tigress? Tigress!" Tai-Lung exclaimed.

"Please stay away from me," Tigress moaned as she ran away into the busy crowd that was the village.

"No! You can't hide from me—ah!" Tai-Lung began to run after her with the intention of setting things straight, but was stopped by a strong pull coming from his tail. " , what are you doing? I have to find her quick before I lose her," Tai-Lung said in frustration

"Which is exactly why I stopped you." Ping said while still holding on to his tail. After letting go, turned around back to the people of the restaurant with a determined stare, "We are closed now! All of you, out. Come on! You don't have to go home, but you sure have to leave from here!" Everyone groaned; annoyed that they wouldn't be able to enjoy their meals any longer, but obliged. "Come again tomorrow! See you soon—not you!" Ping said as he saw Tai-Lung beginning to leave, "You're staying here." Ping closed the doors to the establishment and turned to his younger companion, "Now! You come with me."

* * *

 _Badump_

 _Badump_

 _Fruit stand, pig, jewelry stand, goat, goat, bunny, clothes shop, fruit stand, fruit stand, fireworks, pig._ Her lungs were pumping oxygen like crazy and her legs were sore and tired. People were there watching her as she ran like bats out of hell.

 _Farther._

 _Farther._

She refused to have people see her at her weakest. She couldn't take the ridicule and hurt anymore, especially not today. She ran and ran until she came to the edge of the village where finally she collapsed.

She panted heavily from her run and gasped for air. Once Tigress was able to catch her breath, her face grew more sourer by the second as she thought about what happened between her and Tai-Lung.

"AAaaarrrgggghhh" she groaned in anguish before she began sobbing.

Not only was she utterly pissed at Tai-Lung but she was also mad at herself. This was hardly the first time that Tai-Lung has hurt her, and she doubt it will ever be the last. It all started when she first met him just two years ago when she was fresh from the orphanage. Not only was she new to the Jade palace, but she was also new to the village as well. Being the young and frightful girl that she was, interacting and making friends wasn't exactly her strongest area, and having sharp teeth and claws compared to the other small and cuddly bunnies and ducks didn't really help either. So she spent a good portion of her days alone in the palace walls, either training or reading. But she could only read so many books and train so many hours before feelings of loneliness took over. Sure Oogway would sometimes come and play chess or meditate with her, but it wasn't his attention that she craved for. It was the attention of her master/father, Shifu, that she wanted. Ever since she was adapted, they grew emotionally further apart from each other and it crushed her in a way like never before. It wasn't that he was a mean or unkind person who never smiled. In fact, there would be times where she thought the grin on his face would never leave. But it was only when _he_ was around.

Tai-Lung was Shifu's pride and joy and gave him a type of love that Tigress couldn't even fathom of. Tigress never really met her supposed adapted brother at the time because of his busy schedule with training and saving the village, but Shifu didn't let his son's absence stop him from making Tigress feel less than dirt. Shifu couldn't shut up about his son, especially during training. Shifu could never end a single session without comparing her to the spotted cat. Tigress finished the obstacle course in under eight minutes on her first try? Well Tai-Lung could do it in under four. She can lift over a hundred pounds? So sorry to burst your bubble, but Tai-Lung could lift over a hundred and _sixty_ pounds when he was her age. It wasn't Tai-Lung's fault that she had to live under his shadow, but she still despised him with a bitter passion for it.

That was until curiosity got the best of her, and decided to sneak a peak of Tai-Ling while training. Hey, if Shifu was going to talk big stuff about his son, then she was going to have to see it for her self.

And boy, did Tai-Lung live up to Shifu's expectations.

Tigress had never seen anything or anyone more graceful than what she saw in that moment. His movements was as fluid and smooth as water, but still had the power and force of an entire army. There was no hesitation in his movements and were all well calculated. All of his attacks were brutal, lethal and left no openings for any offensive attacks. Tigress felt like she was watching a dance of death that she couldn't take her eyes off of. And so, the young cub watched on for the rest of the hour as her brother laid waste to the once before training hall.

While Tigress could very much agree that Tai-Lung had the strength of a thousand men, his senses, in her opinion, where as weak as the disabled because Tigress felt like the sneakiest person in the world for being able to sneak in on the infamous Tai-Lung's training without being notice. Or so she thought.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he questioned with his back still towards her. Tigress let out a high pitched squeal in surprise as she fell from her hiding spot. Maybe if she just stayed still for a while then she can fool him into thinkin—

"I know your there. You're hiding on top of the tall pillars near the door," he said matter of factly.

 _Dammit_

Slowly, the young cub walked from out of the shadow and into the light, with her shoulders squared and head held high. While she may have felt like a scared lamb on the inside, she sure wasn't going to show it.

"Ah, so you must be the new student that Shifu enlisted here," the spotted cat said with crossed arms and an amused look on his face. "What's your name?"

"Tigress," she said plain and simply. Now that she saw the man up close, she could see just how big and tall he was. Not to mention muscular.

"Nice to meet you Tigress," Tai-Lung said with a slight grin, "Name's Tai-"

"I know who you are," Tigress interrupted with a hint of venom in her voice, "Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, I will politely take my self out. Good day." She said as she thought would be the last of him she'd see. Obviously she was wrong.

A week after the incident, Tai-Lung surprised Tigress by sitting with her at breakfast and dinner everyday. While his presence shook her, she refused to acknowledge him and would just sit in silent contempt while she ate. But though she may seem to have the mind of a thirty year old, she was still a young child who'd eventually get bored of the silence. So one day, she asked him—

"What are you doing here?" she questioned quite bluntly and a little harsh.

"Eating?" Tai-Lung said, a bit confused by the question, "Why else would I be here?"

"No I mean, why are you here eating with me? Shouldn't you be out training or off on some mission…far away from here?" she asked with a bit of a scowl.

"Well for starters, I don't go on that many far away missions, only maybe once a month. Secondly, I wanted to get to know you, since you abruptly left after our first introduction." he said a bit amused by her attempts of looking intimidating.

"Why would you want to get to know me?"

"Because I would like to know the people that are in the same residence as I and because you're technically my adapted sister," he answered. Tigress rolled her eyes and shrugged and just went along with his little game of getting to know each other. And they did get to know each other. So much to the point that Tigress not only didn't hate him but also kind of _liked_ him. Turns out the guy wasn't as bad he she thought he was. And so a relationship was made.

And that relationship grew and flourished to the point that the two actually felt like siblings, even if they are adapted. Rather than acting as if they were two people that met each other in less than six months, they were like siblings that knew each other since forever. Tai-Lung showed her a type of affection that she never thought she'd ever experience. When he wasn't seen training or saving the valley from intruders, people could usually find him taking Tigress out for ice-cream or playing a game of checkers, or just hanging out with her in general. Tigress no longer craved for the attention and approval of her father because she had all the love she needed from her brother.

But unfortunately, not everything was peaches and ice-cream for the girl. As time went by, Tai-Lung began to act (unintentionally) more distant and aloof towards the girl, saying that he needed to take his training more seriously to become the dragon warrior. Trouble in different parts of China started randomly to arise frequently, meaning Tai-Lung had to go and help fix them. His absence left his sister lonely, but he would always send back gifts from the places that he's been with promises of making it up to her as soon as he came back. Too bad all those promises were just hopeful wishing. He'd either forget or be gone for so long that she'd forget too. But the empty promises never stopped coming. Instead of his letters giving her satisfaction, it only served as a reminder that she would always be second best. But how could she ever hate her only brother? So, she just pushed her hurt feelings of betrayal into the dark receptors of her mind. That is until now.

Of course she would be stupid enough to put all her trust in him after all the numerous times that he's (unintentionally) hurt her. It would be just like him to just up and leave when ever the impulse would come to him without a second thought as to how it would affect others. He was just selfish like that.

Tigress was soon shook from her thoughts after she felt a jolt of pain in her legs after her hard run. "Stupid short legs," she muttered, "stupid village, stupid villagers, stupid restaurant, stupid BROTHER!" she exclaimed. "Stupid me."

"Well I can defiantly see that 'stupid' is your favorite word."

"AH!" Tigress screamed in surprise and hit her head hard on a tree branch after jumping up.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?" The stranger said as they ran to make sure she was fine. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to scare you sweetie. Please do forgive me," said the stranger who, now that Tigress could see their face better, was a panda.

 _A stranger!_ Tigress jerked herself away from the lady and got in a defensive stance. "Who are you? I'm not scared of you! Answer me! Now!"

"Oh, how rude of me." she said as she got up and dusted herself off. My name is Majah. Pleasure to meet you….?"

"Tigress," She muttered while still in her defensive stance.

"Pleasure to meet you Tigress!" she said happily. Majah saw that the young cub was still very tense. "Oh, there's no need to be defensive around me. I don't bite," she said jokingly as she showed off her oddly sharp teeth.

Tigress slowly eyed the bear up and down and saw that she was a panda who looked to be in her early twenties with a bit of a pretty face. The bear wasn't all that tall though— standing at the below average height of 5'2 with a slim (in bear standards) figure and sharp, dull brown eyes. She also had a basket of what appeared to have food and treats.

 _I've never seen a panda before._ "You don't look familiar. State your business," Tigress commanded in attempts to sound strong and not like the timid young girl that she really was.

The bear giggled to herself; amused at the young girls antics. "You certainly are a smart one. You're right, I'm not from here, but rather visiting a friend from this here valley."

"Hmmm." Tigress slowly let her stance down, but was still very cautious around the stranger.

"Well what is a young girl like you doing out here, if I may ask?" the panda questioned.

"You may, I guess, and it was nothing. Sorry if I may have disturbed you." Tigress said apologetically.

"No need to apologize sweetie," Majah said with an understanding smile, "But it honestly didn't sound like nothing. You seem rather troubled and I simply can't just walk away when I see someone in distress."

"You wouldn't understand," Tigress sighed, while flopping back down on the grass while hugging her legs. "And besides, it's not like you actually care."

"Well that's rather bold of you to assume what I do and do not care about," the bear said a bit offended as she sat down next to her. When she saw that the young girl still wasn't letting up, Majah took a different approach. "Let me guess, is it a….family issue?" Majah saw a slight facial reaction from Tigress and continued on. "You know, the only blood related family I have to speak of are my two younger brothers."

Tigress scoffed. "At least yours are blood related, I'm an orphan. Well, formerly an orphan"

"Oh, so you're adapted. What's your family like?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's fair," Majah sighed. "Well my brother's names are Hasan and Reyhan."

Tigress turned to Majah with a curious look. "Majah, Hasan, and Reyhan? You guys don't sound like you're from China."

"You're not exactly right. Our parents used to travel a lot when we were young, so none of our names are mandarin."

"What are they like?"

"Who, my parents?"

"No, your brothers."

"I won't tell until you tell me about your supposedly stupid brother." Majah said with a smug look.

Tigress just looked at the panda in wonder. "Why are you telling me all this? You don't even know me."

"Well for starters, I'm an awfully sociable panda and love to make friends, so why not make friends with you?" Majah said with a smile brighter than the sun.

Tigress sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you wanna know whats up? Well here it is." she said with a sigh. It was't like she's ever going to see this woman again so whats the harm.

* * *

"Time to make noodles!" exclaimed as he shoved Tai-Lung into the kitchen. He began taking his knives and pots out and putted on his apron. "Tai-Lung, can you hand me the flour from the top shelf please?"

Tai-Lung straightened himself up and made a face. _What the hell is wrong with the people in my life?_ " , what on earth is this madness?" Tai-Lung asked, looking hopelessly discombobulated. Ping turned to him with a huge cleaver waving in his hand towards Tai-Lung. "Madness? Where? I assure you that I was tested and I am _certainly_ eligible to be considered sane by the city of Gongmen….I think."

Tai-Lung pinched the bridge of his nose as he grabbed the flour from the top shelf. _I knew we should have ordered in._ "I _can not_ believe my luck," Tai-Lung frustratedly muttered. "It's like the universe hates. First my father gets pissed when I make a decision about _my own life_ , then my sister makes a scene as if we were in one of mistress' Mei-Ling's dramatic romance novels, and runs off to gods knows where, and now this crazy old goose, just out of no where, throws everybody out, like obnoxious drunkards in a bar, and closes his store. And for what?" He muttered as he began to make the dough.

Tai-Lung's frustrated muttering continued on for a good thirty minutes, and all the while he and Ping rolled noodles. His muttering would go from being about how much he despised his father to how he didn't even get to actually enjoy his meal to how he was starting to reconsider _just_ how dishonorable brothels really are. After those thirty minutes of muttering, there was another good thirty minutes of him sulking while chopping vegetables with an annoyed scowl. He sometimes makes a low and subtle _purring_ sound when he sulks. This was one of those times.

"You feel better now?" asked without even glancing in Tai's direction.

"….Yes," he muttered.

"Good!" Ping said as he waddled towards the pot and slid the vegetables in. "Now we can begin the actual healing process!"

"Healing process?" Tai-Lung repeated with a raised eye brow. "With all due respect , I'm not so sure a mere elderly peasant with no family like yourself could actually solve my complex problems." Tai-Lung said with a condescending grin.

 _Swoosh._

Within a matter of seconds, he was pinned to the wall from his clothes by three large knives. Ping had a ticked look on his face with crossed arms. "I may be an elderly peasant with no family, but I'm a non-family-having elderly peasant with _years_ of experience."

"Ok." Tai-Lung squeaked with wide eyes. _Just what exactly is Gongmen's definition of sane?_

"Now," Ping said as he took his knives back, "Let's make some dumplings!" he said with a cheery smile, as if it wasn't just seconds ago that he threaten the cat with knives.

"Hold on, how the hell is making dumplings gonna help me?" Tai-Lung asked with a skeptical look.

"Because," Ping said while he made more dough, "while we make dumplings, you're gonna get frustrated with trying to keep it together from falling apart."

"No I won't—!"

"Then I'll tell you that you need to be gentle and patient with it," Ping explained while stirring the vegetables, "Then, in that moment, I would use that as a metaphor to how you yourself are falling apart because you're not handling your situation, or more specifically the people you love, gently, patiently and with consideration." he further explained while throwing flour on the dough and kneading it.

"Who said I was fallin—?"

"Which will result in us having a heart to heart conversations about of all the people in the world, we often especially hurt the ones we love the most."

Soon, Ping was cutting the dough into circles and putting the vegetables inside. He later went to put the now formed dumplings inside the wok to cook.

"And soon, you will start to realize that you can't please _everyone_ if it makes _you_ miserable," he said with a knowing look. "But of course you'll be too embarrassed to admit that I, an elderly peasant with no family, am right, so you'll just have a stubborn, glaring look on your face."

"….."

"And that is how making dumplings would have helped with your problem." He said as he served the dumplings and noodles to Tai-Lung.

Tai-Lung's stubborn glare and 's delightful smile combatted with each other for what seemed like hours, when in actuality, it was just five seconds.

"One, how did you know exactly what my problem was? I didn't actually get to tell you."

"You felines never learned what an _inside voice_ was."

.

.

.

.

"…I'll take that to go please."

"Exactly!"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. He did what?!"

"Exactly! And he gives me this stupid excuse the he's, ' _Not good enough for himself'_ "

"The nerve!"

"I KNOW!"

The two females both began to giggle. Majah and Tigress were laying on the grass together, giggling and gossiping about their brothers while eating the snacks from Majah's bag. At first, Tigress was really skeptical about talking about her family, especially her brother, with a complete stranger, but Majah was just so nice and understanding, something that she rarely sees from other people, that she just went with it. So Tigress told her everything that Majah needed to know about her brother. About how he was the only person in the world that really understood her and how she can be herself around him, and about how she felt betrayed and hurt when he told her he was leaving.

"Hmm, your brother sure sounds like something." Majah chuckled. "And trust me, your not the only one who has brothers that drive them up the wall."

"About your brothers," Tigress said as she turned to Majah. "Now that I've talked about my brother, you gotta talk about yours," she said with her tongue sticking out.

"Well," Majah began, "Ok, so like I told you before, their names are Hasan and Reyhan, and they are…..interesting, to say the least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean." Majah began with a thoughtful look on her face. "Ok, so let's start out with….Hasan, the older one. He's not _too_ bad, but he can be pretty pessimistic and a wet blanket, which can be annoying at times." she said. "He also wears a permanent scowl on his face to intimidate unwanted attention, but really," Majah looked both ways, as if to look out for people that may be watching and leaned in closer. "… _He's a big softy~,"_ she whispered.

The bear was also really silly.

Tigress giggled. "What about the other one, Reyhan?"

"Now _HE'S_ a real situation and my _NUMBER ONE_ head ache!" Majah groaned. "He has an ego bigger than all of China–than all of ASIA really and thinks that he's so bad and tough and untouchable, and just… _loves_ to challenge my authority. And don't get me started about how obnoxious he is. He's the youngest of us all, so it's like he told himself that if he was going to be the baby of the family, then he's gonna be the biggest one of them all." Tigress straight up laughed at that. "But besides all that he's a big softy too," Majah sighed.

"Not to say you don't have a right to feel the way that you do, but you shouldn't be too mad at your big brother like this." she said gently. "It's just that, from the way that you described him to me earlier, he seems like he really cares for you."

"Sure he does," Tigress muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"For a six year old you sure have a lot of attitude," Majah said jokingly. "But seriously, you gotta understand that there are things that even adults don't understand, and that include themselves," she explained. "And when they don't understand something, they tend to feel…at a lost of what to do, and sometimes our solutions to these problems hurts the people that we love. Even if we don't mean to."

"So, you're saying that him hurting me just came naturally?" Tigress asked in genuine curiosity that only a young child could pull off.

"No silly, I'm saying to be a little bit more understanding on what he's going through." Majah chuckled.

Tigress sighed. "Fine, if it'll make you happy," she said playfully.

"Very!" Majah exclaimed.

Tigress sat up right, stretched her arms out and looked at her surroundings. The young tiger and panda have been on the edge of the forest for a good portion of the day and it was starting to get a bit dark. "It's getting pretty late, I need to go home," she said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. _I wanna take a nap._

"Well," Majah began as she too started to sit up, "It was nice talking to you sweetie," she said as she gave Tigress an unexpected hug. Tigress was at a lost of what to do because of her lack of experience with hugs, so she just stood there, stiff as a board. But none the less, she still enjoyed it.

It was then that something occurred to her."Hey, I just remembered something." Tigress yawned as she was still being hugged.

"What?"

"Aren't you suppose to be visiting a friend?" The young girl was beginning to dose off a bit.

Majah chuckled to herself lowly.

"I already did sweetheart."

"What?" Tigress muttered as her eyes were were slowly closing. "What do you…..mean?"

"Sssshhhhh." Majah shushed as she scooped the now fully asleep cub into her arms. _Mission completed_. "I'm so sorry to do this to you babe, but it was either this or assassinate your brother, and I don't do blood too well." Majah sincerely didn't want to kidnap a child, but this was kind of her job. "Welp, off we go—"

 _Bam_

Majah was hit square in the face by a warm container of what felt to be food. "What the hell?!" Majah yelled in frustration as she wiped the mess of noodles and dumplings from her face.

"I was really looking forward to enjoying that." said a highly pissed snow leopard. "You're not getting away with this, you crazy bit –" he began to say, but was interrupted by Majah's foot to his chest.

"I think I already did honey. Later! " the woman said as she sprinted away.

The feline got down on all four's and let out a massive roar as he chased for his sister.

* * *

Authors note: *Awkwardly walks into room* _Hey guys!_ Long time no see hehehe.

Ok look I know it's been forever since I've updated but IM SORRY! Life's been crazy with school and family. Also just a warning but don't expect me to update regularly. LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! Hope you enjoyed.

Shows over.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't like the quietness of the shop. How the neighboring business owners weren't screaming obscenities at each other. How Mrs.Yú wasn't doing her usual performance about how the shop was a joke of a business. How he didn't hear his bosses alcohol filled glass hit the table in a drunken stupor. Instead, he arrived at the shop only to find the neighbors having light and polite chatter, Mrs.Yú giving him an actual greeting instead of her usual colorful commentary, and his boss coming to work on time. Not only that but on time and _sober._

He didn't like it one bit.

"Mrs.Yú?" he asked while the middle-aged goat sat behind the counter filing her nails.

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you doing?"

The goat looked up at him in annoyance. "What does it look like I'm doing dumb ass?"

Thrown off and irritated by her attitude, he responded, "Not being a bitch, which concerns me."

The goat threw the boy an irritated glare and was slightly red in the face, but took a deep breath and went back to filing her nails. Something that concerned the boy even more. If the goat being civil for once hadn't confused him, then the bizarre sight of his boss cleaning the windows sure did. The old duck was scrubbing at the windows with a bucket of water at his side and an unnervingly calm aura around him.

"Sir, why are you scrubbing the windows?" the boy asked slack-jawed and bewildered.

"Can't an old man just clean his shop like any other person?" his boss asked with a slight smile.

 _Not when said old man is a sad drunkard with no regards for the usual up-keep of his shop,_ the boy thought to himself. Soon, the boy had enough.

"Sir, is something the matter?"

Both the boy's boss and Mrs.Yú threw each other a panicked look.

"…No."

"Sir, why did you hesitate?" the boy asked with slight annoyance at his boss,

"Gods what the fuck is this, a million and one ques—!" the old duck inhaled deeply and put a calm smile on his face. "I'm just in a good mood," he answered hurriedly.

At this point, the boy was confused, concerned, and frustrated. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how one sees it) the boy's answer for the odd behavior finally came through the door. At that moment, an elderly goat with long and intricate horn carvings and a beard hobbled into the shop. The old woman struck the boy as slightly odd for wearing five layers of robes in the middle of August. But hey, whatever floats your boat, as he would often say. Despite the odd choice of clothing, the old goat had a loving and serene aura about herself, making the boy feel oddly calm as well. However, the feeling didn't last when he saw what came inside right after her. Or more so _who._

Following the old goat right on her tail were two beings of opposite appearances. The first one was a lean and scruffy mutt wearing a dull green wooly tunic, worn black pants and a sword on the side of his hip. The boy also took silent note of the barely red stained wrappings around the calf area of said pants. While studying the canid's face, the boy couldn't help but notice how his soft and trusting brown eyes clashed with the rest of his thuggish appearance. However, the dog's presence wasn't what put the boy's nerves on end.

Standing next to the rugged animal was the epitome of elegance. The peacock was as white as pure snow with flaming crimson eyes. But as fiery as the bird's eyes were, the coldness trapped in them compared to no other. The peacock's eyes were like a time machine, sending the boy back to his orphaned days with his siblings in the bitter winters. His feathers were all preened and neatly groomed to perfection, which the boy could appreciate. Not only that but the peacock walked in such a way that somehow left others in awe at his gracefulness. The out of placed bird was definitely royalty. Which only made the boy more confused to see the gracious peacock wearing a worn brown cotton robe while standing in an old tailor shop. It was like a bad attempt of hiding in plain sight. The boy was left in discomfort and a slight blush on his face.

"Good evening," greeted the old woman.

"Good evening ma'am, my prince" the old duck returned the greeting with a bow for the old woman and prince. The wolf was left unacknowledged. "How may I have the privilege to serve you?"

"We're here for the servant," the elderly woman answered, getting straight to the point.

 _Servant? What servant?_ the boy thought worriedly to himself.

"Yes, yes, my unworthy servant is right here. Come, boy," the duck commanded to the boy.

The boy did as his boss said and slowly walked over to where he was. The prince looked the boy up and down, but other than that said nothing. Though the boy's face was as neutral and indifferent as ever, his mind was nothing less, but a storm of questions. The old goat, as if reading his mind, explained herself.

"Child," she said referring to the boy, "no longer will you be working for but for the crown as the prince's new personal tailor and servant."

The boy looked over to Mrs.Yú and saw as she came from the back of the shop with what appeared to be his little belongings. Unnecessary guilt was written all over the middle-aged goat's face, refusing to meet the boy's eyes. "Is there anything else that may be requested my good lady?" the old duck asked while putting a supportive wing on the boy's arm. "If not, may I please have the privilege of having a private word with the boy?"

"Of course, of course," she assured. "You may give your belonging's to this gentleman while we wait, child," she commanded, referring to the wolf to carry the boy's things. After giving his stuff to the wolf, all three of the shop workers watched as the three visitors left. turned to the boy with sympathetic eyes. Although the boy worked for the man for over a year and was a dedicated employee, he wasn't that close to him. Outside of occasionally giving the boy wise advice, the old man was nothing more than his boss. So the boy didn't feel any kind of resentment when the only words could give to him was 'Good luck and take care kid.'

* * *

The ride to the palace was long, silent, and indifferent. Thankfully for the boy, no one felt the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter, leaving him to entertain himself with his thoughts.

 _So this is what the bitch has been planning all along_ , he thought bitterly to himself. Though the boy had no ill feelings for the old duck and middle-aged goat, he was still mildly pissed at a certain unnamed person. " _The bitter hag could have at least told me how this was gonna pan out,"_ he thought. In order to calm himself, the boy's thought's went to the conversation he overheard between the three other passengers before he entered.

 _"So Shenny, hows it feels to finally come out of the palace after a month?" the wolf asked jokingly._

 _The bird rolled his eyes at his friend's joke but still answered. "Like the two soul suckers in my life finally got tired of me."_

 _"Shen! Don't insult your parents in such a way."_

 _"The fact that you already know who I'm referring to without naming proves my point, Soothsayer."_

 _"Why are you always like this?" she muttered to herself while massaging her temple._

 _"I don't know, ask the two lunatics who made me like this."_

 _"Look, if you're going to continue to disrespect the king and queen, at least don't do it when the boy arrives. He might actually start to believe you and your nonsense."_

 _"The boys going to have to learn sooner or later how screwed in the brain his employers are," Shen said nonchalantly. "Besides, did you see the look on his face when that old quack told him he was going to work for us? I'm sure the boy already despises them," Shen said referring to the boy's negative facial expressions._

 _"Actually," interrupted the wolf, "I'm pretty sure that was just his resting face; a permanent scowl."_

The conversation soon ended when the boy knocked on the carriage door.

* * *

Call it being unlucky, call it having an asshole of a boss who had it out for him, but one thing that was for sure: the royal family was nothing but a sad parody of a circus. The boy had been living in the palace for a solid week. An interesting week at that.

On his first day, the boy was given a few sets of uniforms for the week and a key to his room. Since he didn't have much stuff, to begin with, the boy finished settling in in no time. After putting his few belongings into a single drawer, the boy looked around in boredom. He had yet to be given his first assignment as Shen's servant and had nothing to do. In his bored state, he turned his head to the beautiful view of the palace garden through his window. The garden had a rectangular shape to it with rows of gorgeous flowers and neatly trimmed bushes. In the center of the garden was a tranquil pond with a statue of what appeared to be a past emperor in the middle.

 _Maybe I'll go there,_ the boy considered to himself.

So the boy began to explore the palace garden, and what once was curiosity turned into fascination. What seemed to be ordinary, everyday flowers were actually rare and exotic plants that the boy only read about in books. Calla lilies, Anthuriums, Heliconia flowers—exquisite organisms that only king's such as his employers, could have the privilege of beholding—was only five feet away from the boy's peasantry reach.

To say the boy was more than overjoyed, would be an understatement. He peacefully strolled around the large garden in absolute wonder. There were plants that only grew to the size of his hand, and there were others that were taller than his six-foot height. Bonsai trees had a mini garden themselves, all ranging from size and various colors. He saw aloe veras greener than envy with harsh jagged edges, and crimson bouquets that were as alluring and red as the prince's eyes.

That last thought made the boy pause and blink to himself.

The prince intrigued him, to say the least. The prince also wasn't the only one with a grave distaste for the king and queen. When the boy was still new to Gongmen city and started working at 's tailor shop, he would often hear wild rumors against the Crown. One shop vendor told the boy that the queen slept with so many men as a peahen that the intercourse rendered her legs useless, hence why she rides in a wheelchair. One farmer told the boy that the king's various mood swings were because he was secretly a woman. And basically, everyone in the city concluded that the prince was Death himself, with his ominous white color. Naturally, the boy never took any of those rumors seriously and quickly dismissed it. As for the prince, the boy never understood why so many people took his colorless feathers as a bad omen. If anything, the boy equated the whiteness to innocence and purity. Like a white floribunda.

 _Why the hell do I keep comparing the prince to roses?_ the boy annoyingly questioned to himself. The boy's thought's, however, were soon interrupted by the distant sound of a woman's laughter.

"Hehehehe, this is going to be good!"

The boy looked up from the Tiger Lilly he was studying to locate where the voice was coming from. He soon saw a distant figure fifty feet away from him.

"Honestly, I wonder what the next failed agenda will be today."

The boy, out of curiosity, made his way over to where the woman was sitting. As he got closer, he realized that the woman was actually alone painting something in front of her. Finally, when he was only two feet away from her did he see who her models were: the royal family.

 _Speak of the devil_

"What are you doing?" the boy asked her. Now, he wasn't one for starting a conversation with strangers. In fact, he usually avoided them at all cost. But the scene in front of him left him with questions. Like why was she watching their majesties in the bushes like a pervert? Did she find enjoyment from that? How is it possible that the Royals couldn't hear her loud chuckles when her laughter disturb him from fifty feet away? Since when did the woman's mouth start moving and why is there no noise coming out of it?

 _Wait a minute, what?_

The boy shook his head from his deep thoughts and saw that the artist was in fact mutely moving her mouth.

"Ma'am?" the boy questioned.

"Oh, you've returned back to Earth," the woman responded, finally producing sound. "I asked you what your name was after you asked me what I was doing, but you didn't hear me cause you were too stuck in your own head. So, I thought it would be fun to mess with you," she said with a fun glint in her eyes. "Anyways, I'm watching my favorite monthly show: The hilarious parody of a circus that is the royal family."

The boy looked the hairless crested dog up and down. She wore a black cotton tunic with blue pants. Her smoky quartz brown eyes were framed by glasses and the rest of her gray, paint stained, furry face. The boy soon shifted his gaze from the dog over to the family on the other side of the bushes. Both the king and queen were at the start of what seemed to be a quaint and peaceful lunch with their only son. The wolf from earlier that week was there as well, acting as a bodyguard. As for appearance, the boy saw that the prince abandoned his cotton clothes for a beautiful silk white robe while the wolf dressed in clean black leather armor.

"Do these lunches happen often?" the boy asked as he continued to watch the Royals.

"About once a month," the dog answered, "which is a shame because their meals together are always such a funny performance to see," she chuckled to herself. "Hush now dear, it's starting."

After a solid twenty seconds of awkward silence, the father finally started the conversation.

"A lovely day isn't it?" he said, laying his wing on his wive's.

"It is," she answered. "Though I must say I much prefer the autumn season to the spring. That's around the time your father and I go on our yearly trips to Europe," the mother said to Shen. "It's quite entertaining actually. Not the sightseeing and scenery, but the amount of panic that everyone is in. Peasants running around like chickens with their heads cut off to pick what little crops they have for fear of the harsh winter. Like come on sweetie, we all know half the population is going to die off of starvation and cold so why even bother. It's quite entertaining, am I right Shen darling?" the mother rambled on in what was a sad attempt of small talk.

"They usually start their lunches with sad attempts at small talk," the artist lowly revealed to the boy.

"Whatever you say, mother," Shen responded.

"Anyway's, how has your month been, son?" the father asked with a serene smile.

Shen looked up from his tea, surprised by how genuine the inquiry was. "A little frustrating actually. I've been working tirelessly on this chemical formula, but I can't—"

"Nice, nice, good to hear," the king interrupted as if Shen were a small child. "But what other things have you been doing lately?"

"Something _politically_ related," the queen added on with her ever so persistent smile.

"Here come the ulterior motives," the dog whispered in amusement.

The boy looked on at the prince to see his response. His face—which once had a very small hint of excitement when talking about his chemical formula—now darken in mild dysphoria. It was like the prince was closing in on himself.

"I'm sorry but there are no political topics that I can speak of," Shen said lowly.

The king sighed. "You've always astounded me, Shen, did you know that?" he said while stirring his tea, without spearing his son a glance. "Never have I seen a young prince so disassociated from the on-goings of his own kingdom. It's like you're not even trying to prepare for rulership," the king said in a scolding manner. "You know when I was your age—"

 _"Here. We go. Again,"_ the queen muttered to herself while tiredly rubbing her temples.

"my father would give me _at least_ ten whippings if I were absent during a treaty signing or a passing of a bill," the king ranted. "But the whippings were never out of anger, but of love. Remember that Shen."

Shen looked at his father with eyes narrower than his patience, "With all due respect father,"

"Which isn't a lot," whispered the hidden artist.

"it's not my fault that you were raised by a sadistic slaver."

 _"SHEN!"_

"Hell, if that was what made me a better ruler than I wish all of the nobility were sexually assaulted captives!"

 _"DELUN!"_

"Trust me, your interest shows without telling!"

"Well, at least I have actual interests! You're a twenty-six-year-old man who spends his days locked in his so-called lab mixing liquids and gases like anyone actually gives a shit!"

"Changing subject!" the queen interrupted, avoiding a fight. While taking a breath to calm her nerves, she looked up and made eye contact with the guard, struggling to suppress his laughter. _"Splendid. Delightful. Now even the palace guards think we're a laughing parody of a circus,"_ she irritatingly thought to herself. Refusing to let her husband and son's draining personalities get the better of her, the queen turned to them with yet another one of her bright, unnerving smiles.

"Now, moving on to more important and delightful matters, like a certain special day that's coming up in a few short weeks. A day bringing unmeasurable joy and bliss for all nobility in China," the queen clapped in excitement.

"My gods, it's tax collection day already?" the king asked in genuine shock.

"No you blue feathered buffoon, it's my birthday!"

"Oooh." the prince and king simultaneously grunted lamely. "And how does this day bring unmeasurable joy, Ning?" Shen's father questioned.

"Well besides the fact that it's _me_ that we're speaking of here," she explained, "I plan on having a ball which all is invited to."

"By all, she means everyone except the ninety-nine percent population of commoners," eye-rolled the hidden artist.

"And when do you plan on throwing this ball?" the king asked before taking a swing of his drink.

"On the day of my birthday of course."

The king immediately spat up his drink, landing right on the person that was unfortunate enough to be across from him.

"Nice," Shen muttered in disgust as he wiped off the wine from his feathers.

"Ning, have you lost your senses?!"

"He asks as if the woman had any to begin with," Shen whispered.

"Whatever do you mean, Delun?"

"Darling, it's going to take longer than just 'a few short weeks' to prepare the palace for a ball. We would need to book musicians, oversee the menu, do fittings for clothes, and many other things while performing our usual royal duties."

"Which is why I'm entrusting _Shen_ to oversee the preparations," the queen revealed with her usual smile.

"Oh, well, in that case, a splendid idea my dear," the king agreed.

Shen's eyes widen in surprise at his mother's plans. "I beg your pardon mother, but can you reveal to me the time and place in which I agreed to any of these arrangements?"

"Just now," his mother answered with a shit eating grin. Shen gave his mother his signature neutral face of contained irritation. "Oh, don't be like that, darling," she said, feeling the pissed of-ness radiating from him. "Think of it as preparation for when you'll have to do this yourself when you're king."

"And hey," the current king added, "maybe you'll end up meeting your future queen as well."

* * *

Preparations for the ball began immediately. Shen made a quick appointment with the boy for fitting later on in the week. As the prince's personal servant, the boy was to follow and assist him with his preparations. At first, the prince refused his servant's help, claiming that he wasn't a retard with only two brain cells left and that he could plan the event himself. But upon his parent's request, he reluctantly agreed to the assistance. Before the boy did anything, he went through a short interview with the prince and queen. It went something like this:

 _"What establishments have you worked for before?"_

 _"A tailoring shop."_

 _"How long?"_

 _"Over a year."_

 _"Can you read?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Count?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Can you cook?"_

 _"Yes, but not without burning both the food and the house down."_

 _"I'm going to take that as a no then. How old are you?"_

 _"Nineteen."_

 _"Name?"_

 _"That's not important Shen, just call him Servant."_

 _"In the case that the palace was to be under attack, would you A, join forces with the enemy and prove your allegiance by beheading the Crown for the whole city to watch, B, overthrow the enemy so you can finish the job for them, or C, help the royal family to safety? Just to let you know, I'm not the one who came up with these questions."_

 _"I'm going with the obviously correct answer, C."_

 _"Smart boy. Last question, what time of day do you feel the most active in?"_

 _"Both night and day time."_

 _"Well then, this concludes the interview."_

For the rest of the week, the boy spent his days helping the prince critique different bands, testing various dishes for him in case they were poisoned, and creating invitations. One day the prince and boy were walking down the large and vast halls of the palace. They just finished choosing the decorations and were currently on their way to the prince's chambers for his fitting. While walking, the boy began recalling some things he took silent notice of throughout the day. For one thing, a lot of the palace servants never looked the prince in the eye, and when they did muster up the last bit of courage to do so, there was always fear in them. The boy wasn't spared from the pathetic behavior, either. His sister has always told him that he had the resting face of a pissed off whoremonger on the verge of backhanding one of his workers. And his six-foot height didn't really make anyone feel better. After a while, the two males turned a corner when the prince said something that threw the boy off guard.

"You're a lot more useful than I originally thought you'd be," he said out of the blue without giving the boy a glance.

"…What?"

"Your servitude and assistance. It's been very helpful."

"It has?"

"Yes, it has. In fact, it's made the experience a lot more bearable. And for that, I give you my thanks."

Shen's thanks honestly threw the boy for a loop. He really didn't see what he did so far that was seen as particularly helpful. The most he did was write an invitation list and take notes for the prince during the various meetings he had to attend. But hey, who was he to stop the young prince from saying thank you.

"Your welcome," the boy said plainly and simply.

Shen threw him a quick side glance, "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing dear. It's simply that most servants usually drop to the floor with declarations of how unworthy they are to receive such a compliment."

"Would you like for me to drop to the floor and obnoxiously moan of my worthlessness?"

Shen slightly chuckled at the boy's joke. "No thank you, darling, I'm not my parents. But in all seriousness, it's good to be able to accept one's thanks. Shows you have respect for yourself."

"So it does."

Right after responding, the boy saw the queen coming in their direction with the wolf guard to push her chair. She originally appeared to be looking for something, but when her eyes landed on Shen, she finally found what she needed.

"Oh, there you are sweetheart, I've been looking for you everywhere." The queen stopped her wheelchair in front of them and was wearing her usual cheerful smile. The boy honestly found the smiles anything but happy. Disturbing maybe, but not sparking joy.

"Yes, mother what is it that you need?"

The amount of utter excitement in the woman's eyes made Shen unnerved. "Oh, there's someone here that I would love for you to meet," she said while snatching her son's hand. "Come along now dear, she's waiting." The prince began to walk with the queen. When the queen saw the boy following along as well she stopped the guard. "No, no, servant. Not you, just the prince."

"He has a _name_ you know."

"Yes, yes, Shen and many other irrelevant details," the queen waved off. "Now let's go, we mustn't keep her waiting."

Shen sighed at his mother's hurry. "I'm sorry dear, but can we reschedule the fitting for tomorrow?" he asked the boy.

"Of course my prince of course." The queen, prince, and guard all walked off. The boy soon left from the hall to go to his chambers.

* * *

The walk to his chambers was long and quiet. It was dinner time, so not many people were in the servants quarters. The moon and stars were out, and the hallway candles were dimly lit. The low light didn't really bother the boy. In fact, he welcomed it. The shadows made the boy feel invisible and stealthy. Soon, he arrived at his door and walked into his pitch black room. After fishing in his pockets for matches, he lit a candle.

He was welcomed to the sight of a smiling female panda sitting in his window. " _Hey, Hasan._ "

"Girl, what the hell are you doing here?"

Said girl gasped in feigned offense. "Is that any way to greet your sister who you haven't seen in over a year?"

"So, we're just going to ignore the fact that you just sneaked into my room in complete darkness like the mentally disturbed woman that you are? You could have given some unsuspecting servant a heart attack, Majah."

"Yeah, well I didn't," she dismissed. The woman hopped off the window sill, grabbed her brother's face, and peppered it in kisses. "Your big." _smooch_ "Sister." _smooch_ "Missed you." _smooch_ "So." _smooch_ "Much!"

Hasan had to bend over for his sister to reach his face. Majah had the biggest smile that he had ever seen in his life. Unsettling tendencies and annoying kisses aside, Hasan was honestly glad to see his sister as well.

"So how has the mission been so far?" she asked after releasing him. She sat down on his bed and looked around the place. "Nice digs by the way."

"Girl, don't hit me with no damn 'how has the mission been so far' what the hell is going on!?" Hasan asked with a very confused scowl.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look, I know that you've been in this city for over a year with no idea of what you're doing, but it's all part of the plan, ok?" she said with her hands raised in defense.

"And just what exactly _is_ the plan?"

"This is what it is." For the next ten minutes, Majah explained to her brother everything. Why he needed to stay there for a year, why he worked at a tailor shop, and what he needs to do now.

"Wait, wait, wait, how do I know when to strike?"

"Baby, you're like the brains of our team. You'll know what to do when the time comes. You always do." Majah got up from the bed and kissed her brother one last time on the cheek. She began walking back towards the window to leave.

"Hold up Maj," Hasan called. "Where are you going?"

Majah turned back to him and leaned against the window sill. "I gotta kidnap some little girl. And if I pray hard enough to the gods, her brother, my actual target, might follow as well."

Hasan chuckled. "Damn, Boss got you out here taking people's kids?"

"For real," she eye rolled. "Anyways, be breezy!" she said before finally jumping out the window. Hasan peered out the window, looking for how his sister could have possibly got in, but the panda was nowhere to be found. Hasan moved back from the window and plopped on his bed, the last twenty minutes rolling in his head. " _My rooms on the sixth floor and she didn't have any rope or other equipment. How in the hell could she possibly jump without breaking her neck?"_ was his last thought before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey friends! How are we?

Did you miss me? Cuz I sure missed you!

Ok, lemme cut the crap, lol. I know it took me half a year just to update but WRITING IS HARD DAMMIT, OK?!

Anyways, see y'all soon (and by soon I mean next freaking year (^_^') ).

Shows over.


End file.
